The present invention relates to a projection lamp for projecting colored light effects.
Projection lamps of this type are used as decoration in the residential sector or also in discos or the like. Colored light patterns, constantly changing in an unpredictable manner, can be projected with the lamps onto an area of the room. These colored patterns are produced by an emulsion, which is filled into a transparent container, which is disposed in the beam path of the light source of the projection lamp. The emulsion comprises at least two differently colored emulsion components, such as water and oil, which do not form a chemical compound with one another, so that the components are constantly separated from one another by a boundary surface.
Light projections are also used, for example, in color therapy. The choice of colors and the configuration of the patterns produced are of decisive importance here. It should therefore be possible to change the colors and patterns of the projection. Because they can be handled better, the containers of known lamps are closed so that, for changing the color combination, the container must be exchanged completely. Moreover, in the case of the known projection lamps, it is not possible to influence the movement of the emulsion and the flow and merging of the oil drops in the water. Furthermore, the appearance of the colored pattern depends on the proportion by volume of the emulsion components, which can also not be changed, since the closed containers are not designed for replenishing liquid. Finally, it may be desirable to add solid particles, small objects or the like, which also cause light effects, to the emulsion.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a projection lamp of the type named above, the light effects of which can be affected in a simple manner by the user.
The transparent container of the inventive projection lamp is constructed as an open arched dish, into which the emulsion is filled. In this case, the light source is disposed in such a manner above or below the dish, that the light passes through the emulsion and produces a projection of the contents of the dish on a projection surface. It is particularly appropriate to mount the light source below the dish and project the contents of the dish onto the ceiling of the room. Due to the arched shape of the dish and the plane liquid surface of the emulsion, the dish forms a planar convex lens, which produces an image of the schlieren of the emulsion. It is furthermore conceivable to have the light fall at an angle from above onto the liquid surface, so that it is partially reflected at the bottom of the dish and emerges at an angle upwards from the dish. In the case of this arrangement, the light is projected onto a surface which, in relation to the dish, lies essentially opposite to the light source.
To produce the constantly changing light effects, the emulsion is kept moving by an exciter, which can be controlled by the user of the projection lamp. Advisably, this exciter is mounted at the edge of the dish and dips into the emulsion or, at the very least, contacts the surface of the liquid.
In particular, the user has the possibility of exchanging the emulsion in the dish completely for a different emulsion with different colors, of replenishing liquid components or of adding particles or objects which, in turn, cause light effects.
Pursuant to the invention, the exciter may be a stirrer or a vibration generator, especially an ultrasonic generator. For example, it is possible to cause the edge of the dish itself to oscillate, the oscillations being transferred to the liquid.
In a further embodiment, the exciter is a blower, which blows air bubbles into the emulsion or causes the liquid to move slightly.
Preferably, the projection lamp is provided with a filling device for automatically filling or replenishing emulsion components. For example, during the operation of the light, the dish can be replenished dropwise or by a slight inflow of oil from a tank, so that the light effects are changed. The inflow advisably can be controlled by the user.